Differences In Opinions
by Isrea Ishiida
Summary: A reactor is mysteriously turned back on. After sending others that have gone missing, a worried Reeve sends Cloud and Reno to find the missing ShinRa personnel! But can these two stop fighting long enough to do their job?
1. Default Chapter

_Disclaimer:_I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of its characters, cities, creations, or their ideas. I do not get money or make profit from this fan fiction. This is just a fan fiction written for personal enjoyment and the enjoyment of readers.

_Warning:_ This fan fiction contains extreme violence, swearing and mature themes. If you are under 17 or are offended by this, please do not read this fan fiction. If you are above age and are not offended, please sit back and enjoy.

**_Summery of the Story:_**

A year after the great disaster of Meteor and Sephiroth the world is back on its feet but the story of Cloud and his teammates was left unheard and unsaid. No one knows of the great struggle for the planet or of the hero who had slain the demigod Sephiroth. The truth had been carefully guarded from the general public for reasons that were to complicated to explain. But even so there were rumours, distant tales of a blond haired hero and a silver haired villain. They were the tales that both frightened and excited young children when heard and set parents to mumbling and guessing at the truth behind the legend.

Cloud and his team had managed to find peace and quite however, despite all the rumours. Neo-ShinRa had taken back control as a primary power under President Reeve and Wutai was once again an independent nation, both governments working to keep the identities and rumours quite. As for the planet, the Mako reactors have been shut down and now people are using solar, electric and waterpower. Despite the fierce battle with Sephiroth and Meteor, the planet is well on its way to healing. And with the planet no longer in danger Avalanche has settled down in their respective homes to begin their lives anew.

But one day Reeve calls upon Cloud to do a task the blond warrior would rather not do. One of the mako reactors has started functioning again and everyone Reeve has sent up to investigate has gone missing. Both Cloud and Reeve are worried about what that could mean. Not just anyone can waltz into a reactor and start it up. Only a select few have the codes to be able to do such a thing –and the missing people? Something is definitely going on up there in the Nibelheim reactor, and its Cloud's job to find out what.

Quite unexpectedly however President Reeve decided to pair up our hero with another that had been chosen to do the job. Maybe Reeve was doing the two of them a favour in pairing them up, or maybe he was just being over cautious, but either way a bitter Cloud and an irritated Reno now have to go up to Mount Nibel together to solve this mystery. But the night before both Cloud and Reno get an unexpected visit from a woman with fiery hair and jade eyes who leads them unknowingly into a fight, and through the little scuffle Reno ends up with a mystical item called a "Pheron Sphere" in his possession. 

Who's operating the Mako reactor and why? Who is this woman with the jade eyes and flame colored hair?

And just what is this Pheron Sphere?

-=**Differences in Opinions**=-

**_Written by:_**_ Isrea_

**--=Chapter One=--**

**---Fire and Jade---**

Midgar...  
  
A city of ruined hopes and broken promises. A place where the dregs of human kind swarm from all over to form a cesspool of greed, vengeance and lies. It's a city in ruins. A constant reminder to the world of pain and suffering and more importantly, of Sephiroth and Meteor and of ShinRa and corruption... It's a city without a hope where the equally hopeless and purposeless come in vain attempts to bring meaning back into their lives.  
  
A dying city of metal and dirt...  
  
Reno Sinclair sighed as he looked out of his office's thirty-story window while pressing his forehead to the cool glass. It was always the same, no matter how many times he looked out said window. Midgar lay before him in a heap of dark metal. The city seemed even more looming and gloomy now then it had before, if that was possible. "Not much of a view." he stated and turned his back on the glass, only for his eyes to fall upon a large stack of papers that he needed to go through. He gave a snort and headed for the door, grabbing up the blue jacket that labelled him a Turk from the back of his chair, ignoring the cluttered mess as he entered the hall and started down the bleak white corridors. 

The office itself wasn't small but it still seemed cramped to the red head. He hated desk jobs with a passion; he lived for the fieldwork. Reno gave an ironic smirk as he entered the hall and pulled on his jacket. They'd made him head of the landscaping division, in charge of fixing up the land around Midgar that had been damaged by Meteor. Elena had laughed but he had quickly set her right by proving that he could do the job competently enough. She'd gaped at him for it. Had he forgotten to mention his mother had been a landscaper? You could say he had a green thumb for this kind of thing. Surprising, isn't it?  
  
Reaching the elevator at last he brushed a hand over his white dress shirt which was only a little wrinkled, dusted off his blue pants which actually had a crease in them, and flicked his long, neat ponytail back over his shoulder absently. It seemed that Reno was starting to take care of his clothes now a days –an impressive change. He'd told them all before that his slob dress and scruffy hair had been a mix of two things –lack of interested and partial disguise. It was easier to catch someone off guard with a sloppy looking rule breaker, goofball then it was with a stiff necked guy ready to spring, as well as a hell of a lot more fun. Punching the down button he waited a minute until that tell a tale 'ding' sounded and the doors slid open to admit him. He was immediately hit with the smell of sweat heavy air as he pushed his way to the back of the glass elevator and leaned against the cool crystalline wall as it began its descent.  
  
Reno started as a different scent reached his nose. It was the unmistakable smell of lilacs on a fresh spring breeze. For a moment if he closed his eyes he could trick himself into believing that he was really outside, far from Midgar, in a garden of some sort. He blinked and looked over in astonishment. Before his eyes was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. Her hair was like liquid flame, falling down her back in waves that curled around her small waist and was filled with gold highlights that caught the light when she moved and shone brilliantly. Her skin was like ivory, smooth and flawless. He had to stop himself from reaching over to touch it, to see if it was as smooth as it looked. She wore black satin pants that hugged her shapely legs and hips, and black leather boots that reached her knees, done up the front with silver buckles. Her shirt, tight black satin as well, fit her torso nicely and revealed tantalizing curves and the perkiness of her breasts. Her arms remained bare; the shirt was sleeveless like a man's muscle shirt. The woman's face was set with high cheekbones, a small nose and full red lips. Yet she didn't look at all deliberately inviting like most women, with a high cut shirt collar and a proud air about her that never wavered.  
  
But what got him most was not her smell or her looks... But her eyes. A startling jade that shone like green fire and seemed to glow with a mako tint. He found those eyes beautiful and fascinating yet unnerving at the same time. With another start Reno realized that he had never met this beauty standing beside him and he began to watch her gestures carefully as her gloved index finger tapped her chin thoughtfully, eyes unfocused as though she was thinking on something important. Reno felt wounded. How had such a girl escaped him? He prided himself on knowing all the beautiful ladies in Midgar. And this one was definitely a lady, Reno thought as he looked at her obvious figure. She had to be at least twenty, twenty one, he mused.  
  
"I don't think I've met you before, babe. You new?" Reno asked suddenly, turning on the charm. He went to lean over her but was startled to find that she matched his height of 5'11" and a half. She was barely half an inch shorter then he was.   
  
He watched as her eyes immediately snapped into focus with an amazing swiftness and she turned her green gaze on the red haired man beside her. She let her hand fall away from her chin, but not before flicking some of her own troublesome red strands from her face "Yes, I'm new. I've just arrived here today." she explained and Reno noted that her voice was as sweet sounding as he had imagined it to be, yet it held an almost mysterious tone to it.  
  
"Really? That means you haven't seen much of Midgar, have you?" he replied, leaning his elbow on the wall of the elevator and turning to face the woman that had ensnared his attention. He gave her his best womanizing smile, which she returned with a little smile of her own.  
  
"No. I came straight here." she cocked her head to the side in silent question and Reno found he liked the little gesture when before he had hated the feminine thing.  
  
"Well, why don't I take you on a tour? I know this place like the back of my hand." he queried, a powerful desire welling up inside him at the thought of the tour, and what would come after. A woman had never affected him this much, he thought with a mental frown. What was so different about this one? Was it her eyes?  
  
"I'd like that, Reno. I'd like that very much."  
  
Reno grinned in response. "Tonight maybe?"  
  
"You can't tonight." She said simply, those jade eyes pinning him to the spot. The elevator opened and another person stepped in but Reno didn't take notice of the blond man in the navy blue, nor the large sword he carried on his back.  
  
Bewildered, he asked. "What?"  
  
She gave him a mysterious little smile. "You can't tonight, you'll be busy." she explained, a tone in her voice that Reno couldn't quite put his finger on.  
  
"How do you kn-" but he was cut off mid sentence as the elevator doors 'dinged' and opened as people began to step out and onto the ground floor.  
  
 "Have fun tonight, Reno. But be careful. All roses have thorns." she tossed the words over her shoulder as she stepped out of the elevator and disappeared into the crowd, leaving a dumbfounded Reno on the threshold of the elevator. He quickly stepped out and looked around, but there was no sign of the girl with the jade eyes and flame red hair.  
  
"What in the world was that?" he asked himself as he headed toward the exit. It didn't occur to him until later that he had not once mentioned his name.  


**** 

  
  
Somewhere else in the ShinRa building, a few minutes before Reno's encounter with the mysterious girl, someone else was having an encounter of his own with much the same person.  
  
He ran a hand through his blond, spiky hair in the usual fashion that said he was irritated as he exited the office that Reeve had been using temporarily, the heavy oak slamming behind him with the force of his push. The ShinRa building was a lot shorter then it had been, now standing at only forty-seven levels when it had previously been sixty or more, with Reeve's new office on the thirty seventh floor. Meteor had really done a number to humble the company. Now Reeve was trying to get Midgar back up and running with the new company "Neo-ShinRa," without use of the reactors, which was trouble enough when trying to figure out how to power everything. Cloud had to give credit where credit was due however. Reeve had just come up with a mixed idea of solar, water and electric power to keep the city operational while staying under budget. The older systems weren't nearly as efficient as Mako but it had worked.  
  
But that wasn't the reason he had been called here. Reeve had just told him that the Nibelheim reactor had started running again by outside means and everyone he had sent up to investigate hadn't returned yet. It had been a rather morbid conversation and Cloud had dreaded what would come at the end of it. Reeve was asking Cloud to go up and look around with another person he had planned to send anyway. A certain red haired Turk. Cloud gave a snort as he continued down the hall, head bowed slightly. Like that would work out very well... Reno Sinclair was the last man on earth the blond would take _anywhere_ with him. There was just too much bad blood between them to handle.

And that brought his thoughts back to his current problem.  
  
"Damnit... Nibelheim... After everything that's happened you think Reeve would understand my feelings for the place!" he uttered to himself, and was considerably surprised when a sweet sounding voice answered him.  
  
"He does." 

Cloud's head shot up to meet the gaze of a crimson haired girl with eyes the color of shimmering jade. She stood in front of him, blocking his path with her fragile looking form. She held his gaze for a moment, green eyes meeting blue ones, before Cloud looked away, unnerved by the whole thing. 

"He knows. He just thought that this trip would allow you to... sort things out. Perhaps leave the past behind you?" she continued.  
  
Cloud gave another snort, this time disbelieving. "Right... My past is so firmly fixed in my mind it's impossible to forget. Or at least, what I can remember of it." he shrugged his shoulders in an attempt to appear unconcerned. It didn't work too well. He studied the girl with the green eyes for a moment, scanning her up and down with a cautious stare. He didn't trust her, whoever she was, but the woman just threw him so off balance. And those eyes… they reminded him of a different pair of eyes that had once burned with cruelty. He only knew one other with eyes of jade so pure and endless, and those eyes had always looked at him with malice and hate.  
  
The girl in front of him was of remarkable beauty, but in no way did he react the way Reno had to her looks. If possible, he felt even more unnerved that something human could be so perfect. She cocked her head to the side slightly; giving him a look that Cloud suspected held sympathy in those deep pools that seemed to glow with a mako light. "Nibelheim, so many bad memories for you." she said suddenly, causing Cloud's eyes to widen just a bit. "I'm sorry you had to suffer the way you did, with all that was done to you... You did not deserve what happened any more then Zack did... Anymore then Sephiroth did... But the past cannot be changed and all we can do is keep on living, right? That's what you think, at least." By this time Cloud had gone pale.  
  
"How do you… know all this?..." he managed to stammer.  
  
"You could say I watch." she said cryptically.  
  
"You watch?" he was puzzled, but no less freaked out with the whole conversation.  
  
"Reeve is right Cloud. You have to go to Nibelheim and face what you fear. Your afraid, I know. Afraid of what you might remember, or what you won't... But sometimes knowing the truth is better then not knowing at all. And sometimes, _sometimes_, its better to face things and get them over-with, so that you can bury them and get on with your life..."  
  
"But what if... Wait!" he abruptly got unreasonably bitter. "Why am I even talking to you about this!? Why am I even saying this? How do you know all this about me? Who are you?! What the hell is going on?!" he concluded, slamming his fist into the wall beside him in frustration. Without even looking away from her he gritted his teeth and waited for her answer.  
  
She only gave him a mysterious little smile in return to his question. She then spoke in a soft voice, as if comforting a child, her green gaze pinning him on the spot. He felt the anger slowly drain out of him and what was left was only a vast weariness. "Follow him Cloud. Tonight... Follow him..."  
  
"Who?" he said meekly, unable to do more under her direct gaze.  
  
"The one with the emerald eyes...."  
  
"Who _are_ you?" he repeated.  
  
The mysterious girl started forward as if to pass him but stopped abruptly beside him, their bodies aligned perfectly, her mouth close to his ear. One gloved hand raised and came to rest on his shoulder comfortingly. "A friend... of a friend." It was barely a whisper in his ear but he heard it all the same, like an ominous foreshadowing of something more. He closed his eyes slowly, took a deep breath and then opened them again.  
  


And she was gone.  
  
Cloud blinked and looked around but there was no sign the woman had ever been there except the tingling of the spot where her hand had rested on his shoulder, the warmth from her gloved palm just now fading. Rubbing the back of his head thoughtfully he wondered if he had imagined everything. But it had felt so _real!_ Shaking his head to clear it he started forward again. He _had_ been known to hallucinate... but to have a whole conversation with said hallucination? What was getting into him? Putting his palm to his forehead as he felt an oncoming headache he told himself he had imagined the encounter and continued on down the hall until he reached the elevator. Pushing the down button, waited for the 'ding' and the doors to slide open before entering the crowded compartment, taking up position at the front of the crowd.  
  
So engrossed in his own thoughts Cloud didn't even notice the red haired Turk at the back or his crimson haired companion with the jade eyes...  
  


****

Coming down the steps of the ShinRa building Reno turned on his heel and headed straight for the train station up the street. A ways in front of him he caught sight of a familiar blond haired man, the navy SOLDIER's Uniform identifying him just as loudly as his hair did. Strife? What was Cloud doing in ShinRa? A sly grin spread across his features. 

_'Oh well. Lets go say hi, shall we?'_

 With a new bounce in his step and a mischievous twinkle in his green eyes he started forward at a quick walk, passing hurried employees and co-workers as he glided down the sidewalk. Upon reaching his potential prank victim Reno slapped a hand on Cloud's shoulder with a rowdy "Spike! What'cha doing in Midgar? Come for the beer? Or maybe the girls?" and then followed up with "What, the brunette not putting out?" without missing a heartbeat.    
  
He had just enough time to duck out of the way of Cloud's swinging fist before dancing out of arms reach before the blond rounded on him. Dashing around the man and continuing down the sidewalk in front of the blond, Reno turned and proceeded to walk backwards, his hands stuffed into his pockets as he attempted to hold conversation the other fighter yet again. "So, what's Tifa been up to lately?" Reno continued as though the guy who had taken down Sephiroth hadn't just swung at him. For some reason Strife was holding his temper better then he had in the past. The two of them were not yet trying to rip out each other's throats. This intrigued him to an insane amount and he restrained his own tempting ideas of ways to insult the man.  
  
The blond grit his teeth as he walked, refusing to give in to the red head's taunts. He responded as non-hostile as he possibly could, which wasn't very much. "Still thinking up gruesome ways to kill you. She's come up with some interesting ideas I wouldn't mind trying out myself..." he muttered without batting an eye.  
  
"Why Cloud, I'm hurt!" The Turk cried in mock heartbreak.  
  
"Not yet you aren't."  
  
"Now, now. Lets not get violent."

  
"The only reason I'm not is because I need you in good condition for tomorrow, Turk." Cloud spat out bitterly, turning a corner that led toward the sector's train station. He mounted the platform in two quick steps and stopped to stare at his unwanted companion. The station looked much like any normal slum station except a bit cleaner and the train was a higher-class model. It wasn't much but it sufficed.  
  
"What do you mean, tomorrow?" muttered Reno, sobered from his usual insulting self. He came to a quick stop and crossed his arms over his chest, looking the perfect picture of indifference.  
  
Cloud gave a knowing grin that infuriated the red head to know end. "What, didn't Reeve tell you? Your going to Nibelheim tomorrow on field work." The Turk was about to give a satisfied smile and mutter something about 'finally getting away from the office' when Cloud continued. "With me."  
  
Cloud stepped onto the train and gave a wicked smirk back over his shoulder at the Turk who was currently gaping at him stupidly. The blond was satisfied that he'd managed to at least shock the poor ass into a stupor for the moment, then disappeared into the depths of the train as the whistle blew. Finally coming out of his shock a few seconds later he managed to jump aboard the train just as the doors were closing and sought out a seat near the window. He looked for Cloud but the other fighter was no where to be found. So with a sigh he settled into the red cushioned seat and waited as the train pulled out from the station and started toward the housing districts, grumbling the whole way about dumb blonds with big swords.

-=To be Continued=-

Authors Notes:

1. This is some of my earlier work. Well, this is actually my first attempt at writing a fan fiction. I thought I'd put it up for you guys to read**. Please read and review for me!** I like to know what people think. If no one likes it then I will probably stop writing it… So please send me those e-mails everyone! Helping criticism is welcome too!

2_._I know it was a short chapter but I promise the next one will be longer. I liked the way this turned out though. I hope you enjoyed reading it.

3. Comments/suggestions/reviews and hate mail can be sent to: AdinaWolf_X@hotmail.com   I would like to hear from my readers about what they think so send those emails everyone! Please no flaming though. I did my best! ^_^;;


	2. A Night on the Town

_Disclaimer:_I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of its characters, cities, creations, or their ideas. I do not get money or make profit from this fan fiction. This is just a fan fiction written for personal enjoyment and the enjoyment of readers.

_Warning:_ This fan fiction contains extreme violence, swearing and mature themes. If you are under 17 or are offended by this, please do not read this fan fiction. If you are above age and are not offended, please sit back and enjoy.

-=**Differences in Opinions**=-

**_Written by:_**_ Isrea_

**--=Chapter Two=--**

**---A Night on the Town---**

With a weary sigh the Turk flicked the butt of his cigarette out onto the sidewalk and watched over the rim of his sunglasses as it burned itself out, the red embers smouldering against the concrete. Leaning his back on the wall outside the bar he ran a hand through his hair, the neon light of the sign reading 'Midnight Mayhem' flickering across his face and illuminating it for those coming in and out of the place to see. He had come down here to have a drink, but he really just didn't feel like it anymore, not after the news Strife had so kindly bestowed on him. So instead he settled for standing outside and smoking in the warm night air. He'd called Reeve earlier to confirm Cloud's words about fieldwork, and was happy, yet frustrated to find out everything the older man had said had been true. Yes, he was doing fieldwork again. And yes, he was going with Cloud.  
  
"Gee, thanks Reeve." he muttered as he lit up another cigarette with a low level Fire spell, which caused a nearby trashcan to catch afire. Not that the bums were complaining, Reno mused, as they crowded around the warmth the rapidly heating tin can offered. He shrugged his shoulders and puffed on the long cylinder of white between his lips, small wisps of grey smoke escaping as he exhaled. It was close to midnight, but he didn't feel the least bit tired.  
  
A drunk stumbled out the door beside him and out into the street -or rather had been thrown out- singing a rowdy song that had to do with women. Reno didn't pay much attention until the same drunk stumbled back toward the bar and latched onto his arm, begging for money. He was a scruffy man wearing rags that barely passed as clothes but had a surprisingly good grip as the Turk tried to shake him free. "Ja' got some cash?" the drunk slurred. "Buy mesh a drink!"  
  
Disgusted, the Turk shook him off finally. Even _he_ didn't go around bugging people on the street for money when he was drunk. "Get the hell out of here!" he snarled at the man, irritation evident in his voice.  
  
The drunk persisted by latching this time onto Reno's leg. "Come on buddah o'l pal... Buy mesh a drink!"  
  
"What do you think I am, a charity worker?" with a kick he sent the drunk face first into the sidewalk, then delivered another swift kick to the guys rear end to send him on his way. Shoving his balled hands deep into his jacket pockets in agitation he started to grumble. This just wasn't his day.  
  
Another puff on the cigarette calmed his nerves slightly.  
  
"Gotta smoke?" he heard to his left and he turned his head to look, red strands of hair falling over his shades. A woman was standing beside him, dressed in a rather expensive looking low cut red dress lined with fur along the top that revealed most of her shoulders and he imagined her back as well. Her hair was dark and thick and her face painted, but nothing like the hookers that doted every corner of the sector three slums. She had a black purse slung over her right shoulder and her heels made her look three inches taller then she actually was but besides all that she had an air of refinement about her that made her seem almost dangerous.  
  
Reno raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "Sure." he mumbled and pulled out a small white box with the logo and words "Midgar Light" painted across the front from his jacket's breast pocket. Pulling out a smoke he handed it to her and watched as she lit it with a small, fancy lighter designed to look like the head of a dragon.  
  
"Nice lighter. Custom?" Reno asked in an attempt to make conversation, sliding the pack back into his pocket.  
  
"Yes. Its pretty isn't it?" the woman replied, sticking the lighter back into her purse. "Made by the Wutainies. Its very expensive."  
  
"I bet." he replied calmly, eyeing the woman with calculating interest.  
  
"Interested in some work, Reno?" he raised an eyebrow and she cleared up silent his question. "Your reputation precedes you. I can guarantee you a lot of money." she continued, the conversation going from casual to business in the blink of an eye.  
  
"What kind of work?" Hidden behind his sunglasses his green eyes flashed with curiosity, though he showed no outward sign of emotion. He slipped into the indifferent businessman role as fluidly as water.  
  
"Turk kind of work, baby." she leaned closer to him and took a long drag on her otherwise neglected cigarette. "But before we make any deals, my employer wants to meet you. To make sure you are as good as you are supposed to be... If you get my drift." The woman smelled like expensive Wutai perfume, he noted. Exotic stuff. She motioned to a black Mustang parked across the street from them and his gaze followed her gesture before returning to the woman before him.  
  
Reno thought about if for a moment as he studied her more closely from behind the safety of his shades. He wasn't getting much fieldwork out of Reeve and the stuff he did get he sure as hell didn't want. Like Cloud for example... But he wasn't stupid enough to just agree to this without knowing some more details, however. The Turk shrugged and slid his shades up to his forehead with his index finger, where he rested them in his firery red hair, keeping his bangs pushed back and away from his eyes. "What's your name?"  
  
"Patricia Montclair." she supplied, taking a second drag off the white cylinder between her middle and index finger.  
  
"Well Miss Montclair. I don't make deals until I know all the facts. And until I know all the facts, I don't move from this spot..."  
  
For only a brief moment irritation flashed in her brown eyes. "We want someone dead."  
  
"Who."  
  
"I can't tell you here. Its not a secure location." she looked around in perfect mimic of someone afraid of being overheard.  
  
"Who is your employer?"  
  
"I can't tell you that either." The neon sign flickered off and cast shadows across Patricia's face, hiding the smirk she let play across her lips. When the light flickered back on she was as calm and collected as she had been a moment ago.  
  
"This isn't getting you any closer to convincing me..." he declared in a some what bored tone.  
_  
_"Then stop asking questions I can't answer." she countered. Reno chuckled.  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"Because they say you're the best, Hun."  
  
Indeed. Reno raised one crimson eyebrow at her statement and chuckled softly. Yes. Perhaps he was the best. He held no delusions of what he could and could not do, and there was little he couldn't do when it came to Turk business. "What if I refuse?"  
  
"My employer is a dangerous man, Reno Sinclair."  
  
Reno, unfazed by the threat or use of his last name, gave a soft chuckle. "So am I Miss Montclair. So am I..."  
  
For tense moments he said nothing, content to scan her features as she studied his. Suddenly he said "Alright." effectively breaking the silence. "I'll go meet this mysterious boss of yours, but there's no deal I'll do it as of yet. Understand?"  
  
"Understood."  
  
The two of them turned in unison and headed across the street at a steady, unhurried walk. Flicking a glance over at Patricia he caught sight of a tattoo on her back out of the corner of his eye. A rose was imprinted clearly on the skin in black and red right down in the middle of her back, the dress indeed cutting low, as he had thought. Unnervingly he was reminded of the strange girl in the elevator, her words about being busy... and her warning. He was suddenly glad he had his nightstick holstered at his waist and his gun strapped in place just below the shoulder under his jacket. Walking around to the other side of the mustang he opened the door, which gave a little 'click', and shot a glance over his shoulder and then slid into the passenger seat, closing the door after himself with yet another soft click. It might have been his imagination but the sound of that last click almost seemed to have a hint of finality about it.

* * * *

With ease born of practice he brought the motorcycle to the curb, turned off the engine and flicked the kickstand down with a swift movement of his foot.  
  
Ever since the incident in Midgar with the bike Cloud had had a fascination with the vehicles and owned two. One, the one he was riding right now, was an exact copy of the one he had stolen from ShinRa so long ago while the other sat at home in his garage in pieces. He'd just gotten some new parts and hadn't had time to put it all back together again after Reeves call. Running a hand through his blond hair he looked around. Bars and pubs lined the street and Cloud sighed, thinking he could really go for a drink right about now.   
  
He'd been just about to dismount his bike when a sudden flash of red caught his eye. Turning to look he found Reno walking across the street with a woman in red. Curious he continued to stare. Probably just Reno off with some hooker. He was notorious for being a Rake of sorts. As he continued to stare a feeling of dread began to rise as the woman turned and he caught sight of her face. Something stirred within his mind when he saw her but he didn't know what it was. That all too familiar feeling caused him to become edgy. Something told him he knew that woman but he couldn't remember her. Not even a name came to mind. But he did know one thing. 

That woman was definitely trouble.  
  
Shrugging under the implication that Reno could handle himself he turned away, only to have the ghost of words echo through his mind.   
  
_Follow him.  
  
Who?  
  
The one with the emerald eyes._  
  
Cloud turned back again, only to see Reno looking over his shoulder in certain anxiousness. The ex-leader of AVALANCE was surprised to see that the Turk's eyes were bright green, even from this distance. The color of emerald. Cloud had never had reason to look at the man's eyes before and this certainly startled him.  
  
What if he hadn't imagined everything in the ShinRa corridor? Now Cloud was not a completely superstitious person, but you can't grow up in a backwater town like Nibelheim and not be at least somewhat superstitious. And this was starting to freak him out, something that was happening regularly today.  
  
He didn't have much time to think about it however. Reno had entered the car and it was pulling away from the curb. Making up his mind Cloud revved the bike and kicked up the kickstand, guiding his bike from the curb only seconds later.  
  
The car had led him on a merry little chase through the sectors, and Cloud had nearly lost them three times because he didn't want to be seen. He'd had to swerve several times to avoid being spotted. But finally, satisfied that they weren't being followed -to their knowledge- they turned into sector six and headed straight for a familiar building.  
  
Don's old place.  
  
The building was no longer different colors of yellows, oranges and reds. The building was now painted dark grey, the door black and the windows shuttered. With a shudder Cloud thought, it reminded him of the Nibelheim mansion.  
  
With a growing dread he pulled up to the curb around the corner from the place and shut off his bike. Pocketing the keys and quickly scanning the area he picked out a fire escape on the building shielding him from view. Glancing around the corner he watched the black mustang pull up to the door. As quickly as possible he dashed to the fire escape and started to climb. The result landed him on the roof, where he watched Reno and the strange woman get out of the car. Not for the first time he wondered what Reno was doing with her. She cast a look over her shoulder then they entered through the front door, leaving Cloud alone with his thoughts.

* * * *

Patricia led him deep into the dark mansion of her employer. Don's old place; yet it wasn't colorful anymore, as the last resident had kept it. The place looked more appropriate to mourn in then to do business. But still, Reno sighed, it was better then looking like an over decorated carnival tent.  
  
The dark haired woman led him up another set of stairs and through a set of double doors, both of which were painted not black, like every other door, but dark navy blue.   
  
The guy liked his dark shades.  
  
As the doors closed behind him locking out all light Reno waited in the darkness, his mako tinted eyes giving off an almost unnoticeable glow.  
  
His hand itched toward his nightstick after another moment of silence. His movement however went unnoticed, for a voice finally sounded. "Hello, Mr. Sinclair. Patricia told me you would come." It was male, definitely, and sounded deep. He could deduce nothing of the owner of the voice. Only its sex, and that it was somewhere in front of him.  
  
"Cut the crap and turn on some lights. Am I here to talk business or not?" His hand closed over the hilt of his nightstick.  
  
"Business, of course." the man responded. In the darkness Reno felt the strange woman Patricia move away from him, her footsteps loud in the silence. "I just need some confidentiality, you understand."  
  
Reno snorted. "Confidentiality my ass, your just playing games. I know how this works. I'm not going to sit here in the dark, so you either turn on the lights or I'm going to turn around and walk out of here." he declared, fully intent to do as he had said he would. This whole darkness thing was getting old fast.  
  
"As you wish."  
  
The lights flickered on. Reno was now able to see a man, not exactly tall, but not short either, with the build of the average working man. He was decked out in a dark grey suit and was sitting a distance in front of him behind a large mahogany desk. The man had deep brown hair that was cut short in neat business like fashion and had eyes so dark brown they were nearly black. Behind and to the left of him was the woman Patricia and to the right there was another man, larger, bald and much more dangerous looking then the one sitting at the desk. He wore the same type of grey suit except a shade lighter, and reminded Reno slightly of Rude. The desk was clear except a few blank pieces of paper, a pen and a glass of water. The room, Reno realized as he scanned it, had two more black doors. One to the left of him and another to the right. "Now, down to business." the man at the desk continued. "And you can stop clenching your weapon, Mr. Sinclair. I'm not going to jump you."  
  
"Indeed..." Reno replied cautiously, letting his hand fall away from the hilt of his nightstick. "Alright. Who are you and what do you want me to do?"  
  
"My name is John Dennisin. I work for a man named Steven Sharper." the man behind the desk said, opening one of his drawers. "Tell me, have you ever seen one of these before?" from the drawer John pulled out a large hollow glass orb the size of a tennis ball. He held it out in his palm for the Turk to see better and Reno was amazed that it hadn't broken the minute the man had touched it, the glass was so thin it looked as though even tapping it would cause the thing to shatter.  
  
Stepping up closer Reno scrutinized it. "Never." he said simply, trying to mask his curiosity and failing miserably.  
  
"It's called a Pheron Sphere. There are only two in the world. We have one." Patricia supplied, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  


"The other?"

Patricia shrugged. "Stolen."

  
"We want you to get it back for us." Mr. Dennisin paused and then continued in a rather unexpected way. "Catch."  
  
The glass ball was tossed from John's hand toward Reno and the Turk took a sharp step forward, arms outstretched, to try and save the item from a certain death upon the hard wood floor. Catching it with both hands he halted himself and straightened. He opened his mouth to say something nasty but a red light suddenly illuminated the room in swirling color. Surprised he looked down. Between his hands the glass orb was radiating a red light from the depths of its centre, emanating from that point within the hollow ball with vigour few materia could match. "What the hell?" left his lips as he continued to look down, eyes wide.  
  
And because of his inattentiveness he missed the significant glance the man behind the desk shared with the woman Patricia, and the smirk that played across the woman's features. She made a signal with her hand and the other man, who had remained mute, moved forward. The doors on either side of the Turk exploded inward and grey suited men started filing into the room. Reno looked up at the sounds and cursed, reaching for his nightstick instantly.  
  
The large mute man was faster then he seemed, however, and Reno found his wrist locked in one of the man's meaty fists while another caught him across the face. Reno uttered an oath as he was sent skidding backward, free of the man's grip. A devastating blow nailed him in the gut and he doubled over in pain. The man backed away for a moment and Reno had just enough time to recover. He juggled the glass orb to his left hand as his right drew out his nightstick and flicked the switch, electricity stirring in the long rod. The red glow made the room look as though it was bathed in blood and he got the eerie feeling that he wasn't going to make it out of the room with his hide in tact. He was surrounded on all sides, outnumbered, and already had taken a hit or two. It was as that thought went through his head the men in grey all seemed to leap forward as one, drawing out swords and other assortments of weapons, intent upon their prey standing in the middle of the rapidly closing circle.  
  
"Fuck this!" he shouted and hit the button, letting loose a couple hundred volts of electricity into the room from the end of his nightstick, flooding the red washed room with a sparking blue-white.  
  
Unfortunately these men had come prepared to fight him especially and quickly erected barrier spells stopped most of the attack. He cursed his luck, shoving the glass ball into his pocket. They again charged and Reno met them head on, beating through waves of grey clad fighters with his nightstick fully charged and frying any unlucky bastard who got on the wrong end of it. Screams that quickly changed to bubbling gurgles erupted around him as he fought through the waves of attackers. His other hand reached inside his jacket and pulled out the handgun he rarely used and started firing, his opponents being close enough and the room so crowded that he didn't even need to aim. Shots rung out one after another. The sounds of warfare were echoing through his ears as his blood began to rush in his veins. Adrenaline was kicking in now and he was fighting off of battle rush.  
  
At some point someone had caught his arm with a sword swipe, causing a deep gash just below the shoulder. Reno didn't notice, so engrossed in the melee that pain affected him little. Red soaked through his blue jacket and caused his shirt to stick to his arm.  
  
Suddenly there was a man was by his side and jumping into the fray, his massive sword cleaving through the attackers and cutting a bloody path in their ranks, glowing mako blue eyes fierce. "_Strife?!_" Reno choked out in surprise at his sudden rescue.  
  
"The one and only. Now lets get the hell out of here!" he shouted over the noise as he cut through another wave of attackers, their blood splashing onto the older man's clothing with gruesome determination not to have him leave unclean. Cloud soon found himself as soaked as Reno. The Turk was covered in both his own blood and that of his opponents and a large bruise was evident on his face, purpling just along the jaw. Some of the opposing force was fleeing in face of Cloud's Ultima Weapon, while others were slaughtered as the Turk and ex-mercenary cut and blasted a path toward the navy blue doors. The Ultima Weapon sliced through the air with awesome speed and power, severing bodies and heads and splashing blood across the walls and floor. Nothing was left standing in the wake of one of Cloud's swipes. It was almost frightening.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?!" Reno shouted back, confusion and irritation evident on his face. Even though he was being rescued he didn't understand it. This was _Cloud Strife._ Maybe that was why he was irritated. Having being rescued by Strife was enough to make his stomach turn worse then the blood was.  
  
"I saw you with that woman and followed you. And your damned lucky I did! But now's not the time!" the blond haired man exclaimed as they exited into the hallway and started down the dreary corridor with the utmost speed. They could hear footsteps behind them, but not very many and not moving very fast. Obviously their attackers thought it better to stay alive then try to follow the escaping pair and be cut down brutally instead.  
  
When the pair came out on the street unbothered the darkness pressed in on them like a morbid dome and the buildings loomed high above them. Cloud led the way quickly to his motorcycle, sheathed his sword and kicked up the kickstand. With a quick and rev he turned the bike's front wheel in preparation and turned to the blood soaked red head before him. Reno didn't waste any time with prideful thinking but got on the bike behind Cloud and held on as the bike lunged into traffic and two blood clad fighters raced out into the street with it, leaving the mansion and their attackers far behind them.  
  
Minutes later Cloud pulled over to the curb in front of an apartment building that seemed to be about middle class. Reno got off the bike and stretched his wounded arm, trying not to wince at the pain it caused.  
  


* * * *

  
Half an hour later Cloud pulled the bike up to the curb of a different location and Reno swiftly dismounted, taking a few steps onto the sidewalk. The street was deserted. They were in the middle of the residential district on the upper plate, in front of a large ground level apartment building. The thing was connected almost like town houses and created a strange zigzag pattern across the lot.

"What the hell was all that about?" Cloud asked, pulling off his brown gloves to massage his left hand. He had obviously hurt it in the fight, though Reno saw no blood. Rocking back into the seat of his bike and crossing his arms across his chest Cloud gave Reno a look that said he wanted answers. With another quick move of his foot the kickstand was down and he was leaning his weight on the bike, the only light coming from a flickering street lamp above their heads and the single headlight on the front of his still running bike, creating a circle of faint radiance around the two of them.  
  
"How the hell should I know?" The read head threw his hands up in exasperation, wincing at the movement of his arm.  
  
"For Holy's sake!" Cloud muttered and cast a Cure spell absently on the Turks, the green materia in the bracer wrapped around his left wrist sparking to life at the cast. "Don't you have any Restore materia on you?" he criticized.  
  
Reno shrugged, relieved that it didn't hurt to do so. "I left them at home." he said simply. He had really thought he hadn't needed them. After all, he had only planned on going out to the bar. Letting his arms fall to his sides his left arm brushed against something large in his pocket and pulled out the Pheron Sphere, the thing glowing a bright red in his hand. "It didn't break?" he asked himself in astonishment, blinking against the light. With one hand he flicked down his shades.  
  
Cloud put up a hand to shield his eyes from the light. "What the hell is that?"  
  
"A Pheron Sphere. Here." Reno supplied as though he knew more then Cloud did and shrugged, tossing it to the other man. As soon as the orb left his hands it stopped glowing, and it sailed through the air empty and lifeless.  
  


"A what?"

  
And then Cloud caught it and the light sparked itself anew.  
  
Only this time it was a blue light that shone from the depths of the sphere, banishing the darkness around the two as the red light had done. "Does it always glow like this?" he muttered, holding the thing as though he were afraid he'd break it any moment.  
  
"Seems to." Reno shrugged. "You keep it. That thing gives me the creeps. And frankly, if those guys come looking for it I don't want to have It." he shrugged and turned toward the apartment building. Breaking into a run toward the entrance the red head soon disappeared without even a thank you or good-bye, leaving a stormy faced Cloud alone with the happily glowing orb and the flickering streetlight for company

"What a day…"

* * * *

Cloud ran a hand through his hair as he climbed the steps to the ShinRa building, content for now to let his mind wander to other things. What was Tifa doing right now? He could picture her humming softly as she sat in her favourite chair, sewing one of his shirts he'd torn at work, or in a fight. The light from early morning would cast its rays upon her face and hair and all would be quite save her softly hummed tune. He smiled unconsciously. Tifa and he had moved to Kalm together after the Sephiroth incident and had started dating. He had to admit he was happy for the first time in his life. He'd actually been able to relax, even the dreaded dreams that consumed his sleep seemed less frequent in her company.  
  
Dreams that haunted him for days after he had them. Dreams that scared him like no others had yet he couldn't remember what had frightened him because when he awoke his mind would be blank of anything but fear. They were dreams that had had him wake in cold sweats, long forgotten names on the tip of his tongue yet he couldn't speak them, and faces that seemed blurred in his vision, ones that he knew but couldn't identify them.  
  
Dreams Tifa knew nothing about, and would remain that way if he had anything to say about it.  
  
Reaching into his pocket he felt the small black box under his gloved fingers. Inside that box was a gold ring with a sapphire set in the centre, words engraved around the band in fancy lettering. _To my only desire. Tifa. _With a sigh he slid his hand out of his pocket and pushed open the doors to the building and entered. He still hadn't gotten up the courage to ask her yet.  
  
He could fight Sephiroth face to face, take down Jenova, save the world... But he couldn't say four simple words.  
  
He chuckled to himself at the irony.  
  
Looking around he was suddenly reminded of the time Barret, Tifa and he had stormed the building to rescue Aeris. A familiar pain struck his heart. Aeris. What had gotten into him? He'd come to terms with Aeris's death long ago... His earlier good mood plummeted to rock bottom as he hit the button for the elevator and waited as the doors slid open.  
  
Why was Aeris on his mind? He hadn't thought about her in nearly a year.  
  
Another 'ding' sounded his floor and he stepped out of the elevator with an irrational need to be doing something to take his mind off the dead woman. Its not that he loved her any more. He didn't. He loved Tifa, that he knew. Then why the pain at her memory?  
  
_Because I loved her once..._ the irritatingly rational little voice in the back of his head said. _Of course it would hurt to think about her._ Cloud paused outside Reeve's office and thought about that. Yes, it was only lingering grief. Pushing the doors open he wasn't surprised to find Reno already waiting for him. Reeve and Reno had been talking but halted as he entered, both turning to look at him.  
  
"Cloud. Your here early." Reeve stated, a welcoming smile lighting up his tired face. Cloud raised one blond eyebrow at the other man's condition. His clothes were terribly wrinkled and his hair was barely neat. His posture spoke of near exhaustion and was it him or did Reeve look thinner?  
  
"Reeve, have you been getting any sleep? You look horrible."  
  
"Three straight nights of work does that to a person." the new president of ShinRa replied, leaning back in his chair.  
  
"Get some sleep tonight. You'll be no good to anyone if you over work yourself." the ex-mercenary replied, giving his friend a stern look and he stepped up to the President's desk.  
  
"You and Reno have been talking, haven't you?" Reeve muttered, shooting a glance at the Turk who was trying to act as innocent as possible.  
  
Which was a comical scene, because Reno was anything but innocent.  
  
"He said much the same thing." Reeve informed before Cloud could ask.  
  
"The only decent thing I've heard come out of his mouth, then." Cloud crossed his arms over his chest and motioned toward the door. "Come one then. I assume Reeve already told you what we're doing."  
  
"Right away Mr. High-and-mighty." Reno retorted, giving Reeve a half hearted salute before exiting and leaving the two of them alone.  
  
"I'll have your bike transported to Kalm for you Cloud. Your gold chocobo waits in the stables." Reeve said, pushing back his chair to stand up. "Sorry about it being such short notice and all... And Nibelheim-"  
  
Cloud held his hand up to silence Reeve's confession. "I know already. Its fine." the other man gave him a puzzled look. "Don't worry about it alright." Walking to the door Reno had used just a minute ago he looked over his shoulder and gave Reeve a reassuring smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "I'll be fine. And thanks."  
  
Reno was already waiting for him in the chocobo stables by the time Cloud got there, the Turks black chocobo Lyan waiting and saddled, the red head holding a bag of greens to the chocobo's beak as it ate hungrily.  
  
"What took you so long?" Reno asked in his usual infuriating way, though he had been only minutes ahead of the blond.  
  
Cloud didn't say anything as he moved to the stable that he knew held his own chocobo, Xion. He couldn't stop thinking of Nibelheim now that they were about to leave. He dreaded the visit in truth. Opening the stall gate he patted the chocobo on the neck with affection before putting the reins on it. He set the saddle on its back, secured the saddlebags and checked the clinch before leading the mount out of its stall and grabbing up a bag of Sylkis greens from his bags to hold before the chocobo's beak. Xion started on them without hesitation.  
  
Seeing the way Cloud's gold went for the food Reno snorted. "God Strife, don't you ever feed that thing?"  
  
Cloud raised an eyebrow in growing amusement as Lyan started to choke on a green that went down the wrong way in its haste to consume it. Reno quickly removed the bag and helped his chocobo from choking to death; his movements near panic as he helped the giant bird cough it back up by massaging the throat. The black coughed one more time as the green came hurtling out of its beak to splat against the pavement and Reno shot a seething glance at Cloud as the older man burst out laughing.  
  
"Your one to talk." he managed after he calmed down enough from his fit of laughter to speak coherently. "The thing nearly killed itself!"  
  
"Shut up!" the read haired Turk growled.  
  
Cloud continued to chuckle, not interested nor caring at what Reno thought of that.  
  
But the small diversion only managed to take his mind from the looming destination of Nibelheim for a moment and he found his thoughts roaming to that little village of his birth, and his rebirth...  
  
Noticing the look on the blond's face Reno wondered what could be bothering the man. It's not like his company was _that_ bad? They had worked together before and Cloud hadn't minded it nearly as much as his expression now indicated. Or was that really what was bothering the man? Was there something going on that Reno knew nothing about? Turning to his own chocobo he put the bag of greens away and took Lyan's reins and followed as Cloud led the way to the road that led to the lift, which went down to the surface level from the plate by way of descending platform. Lyan resisted very little at his masters pull on the reins and he was proud of that, as most chocobos fought the reins. The Turk was surprised however to find that Cloud's own chocobo didn't even need to be held on to. The gold walked beside its master like a chick following its mother, the reins thrown back over its head.  
  
So the guy was good with chocobos. Big deal.  
  
The sombre party made their way in silence along the highway until they cleared the city, where they mounted and started off at a brisk pace into the open countryside. Both were thinking of the trip ahead, their eyes focused on the road before them. Neither spoke –neither had anything to say to the other.   
  
They stopped to camp just past the Midgar Zolom territory in Fort Condor, getting across without incident, and planned to pick up again early the next morning and head toward Junon where a ShinRa boat waited to take them across to Costa del Sol. Then they would take the road near Gongaga, go by Cosmo Canyon without stopping and take the pass that lead to Nibelheim.  
  
Cloud gave a worried glance in Nibelheim's direction and started to stare off into space, his mind wandering to long forgotten memories and not so forgotten experiences. Reno looked over at him with a raised eyebrow and then looked off in the direction his reluctant companion was staring, recognizing immediately that was the general direction where Nibelheim lay. Even a continent away Strife was already dreading their destination... Why?

Author's Notes:

1. Well, chapter two done. That turned out pretty well too in my opinion. A lot longer too then chapter one was. A little bit of fighting, some intrigue and a mysterious object... Find out what all this means in the chapters to come!


End file.
